Lost in the Lyrics
by TehPyroLolita
Summary: After Kaylee's parents are killed in a car accident, the Parker family takes her in. Her friends Danny, and Danny's boyfriend Jack 4 brothers attempt to turn things back to normal. [Haha, my first story, up for sentimental value]
1. Kaylee Meets Drake

**Kaylee meets Drake**

Hi my name is Kaylee and I live with an adoptive family. Up till about 1 month ago I was just an ordinary girl. That was until my parents were killed in a car accident. So now I live with the Parkers. Not only are they the nicest people, they happen to have 2 sons my age - 16 (one of who is extremely hot). Josh likes me well enough but I'm still trying to get to know Drake. Drake is the hot one. Most of the time he ignores me because he's got "better things to do". I went into the living room to find Drake sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Drake?" I said nervously. He didn't even turn to notice that I was coming closer. When I got within about 3 feet he said, "Stop." I froze. "Don't come any closer." He ordered. Suddenly he stood up and looked at me with a terrible coldness.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I was just going to watch some t v if that's ok with you." I replied, forcing back his cold-ness.

"Fine jezz I was only joking with you." He said, his eyes now showing kindness and warmth.

Suddenly I felt like I was going to faint when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I told him.

"Hello, Parker residence."

"KAYLEE! IT'S DANNY!"

"Danny! Hi!"

"Omg, get your but down here! We have practice RIGHT NOW"

"SERIOUSLY! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

"YOU BETTER!"

"Bye!"

"See you soon!"

I ran all the way to the studio we owned. Me and Danny had split the rent in half. I realized as I burst through the door that I could have just borrowed the car. Then I thought of what a pain in the ass it would have been to get Drake to find the keys.

"DANNY I JUST RAN ALL THE WAY HERE!" I exclaimed as I brushed my mess of blonde hair out of my face. "Took ya long enough." She told me as we got into places. "Kaylee, you need to actually read the schedule" Jack said as he plugged in his guitar. We started warm ups when we heard a knock on the door. Danny and I both ignored it. "sigh I'll get it you lazy people." Jack said as he went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" He said, the irritated-ness obvious.

"Um…yes. Is Kaylee here? I'm her brother, Drake." Drake said.

"Ya, hang on a sec." Jack said, turning to go get me.

"KAYLEE! IT'S YOUR BROTHER!" Jack screamed.

'What's Josh doing here,' I thought. When I got to the door I nearly fainted. "D...D...Drake? What are you doing here?" I stammered. He looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"You didn't think I would let you walk home when it's obviously going to rain. Here are the keys to the car" he said.

"Then how are you going to get home?" I asked, taking the keys.

"Aww, are you concerned for me now? What a good little sister you are. Don't worry my bikes in the trunk. That reminds me….I need to take that out don't I…" he said. Drake removed his bike from the trunk and rode off home. Stuck to the dashboard there was a note from Mrs. Parker. 'Drive the car over to Kaylee. Love, Mom' I was kind of disappointed. I had thought Drake came because he actually cared. The jerk.

"Kaylee, we kind of need to practice. Can we go back in now?" Jack said, impatiently.

"Um…. YES!" I said and we went in for practice.


	2. Drake's an ASS

**A/N: Danny is a girl. Danny is short for Danielle. **

**Drake's an Ass**

After practice I went home. I don't think Danny noticed though because she was busy making out with Jack. At first the car wouldn't start but it shuttered then started going. "Bye Danny and Jack. You might want to head home soon though!" I said right before I left. While in the car the tears I had held in for a month came rushing out. It wasn't easy going to school with people who constantly tell you how sorry they are. Nor was it easy to live with a family you barely knew. My parents were gone and some new people were moving in. I couldn't even remember the last thing I had said to them. I had to take my mind off of my depression. I turned on the radio only to hear Good Charlotte. "Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow how you just don't belong, and no one understands you? Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming? No you don't know what its like, when nothing feels alright. You don't know what its like, to be like me… To be hurt to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, but no ones there to save you. No you don't know what its like, Welcome to My Life." That song only made my cry harder because it was exactly how I felt. I then realized how alone I actually was. My family is gone, and I have to live with a guy who hates me. Danny is preoccupied with Jack so we aren't as close not that we weren't close. I feel like my life is over. As I pulled into the driveway, Megan came running out. "KAYLEE!" she screamed. Megan was so excited to have a sister in her house. I wiped away my tears so she wouldn't notice that I'd been crying. "Hey Megan. What's up?" I said. "Drake's missing! He never came home after taking you the car! Moms so freaked out she even called the police! Hurry up we have to go look for him!" she said. She was talking so fast I could barely understand but I could tell she was worried. "Alright, get it" I told her. She got in and we set off. Megan had her head out the window screaming his name. We almost made it around the whole city when we saw him lying in a ditch, his bike on top of him. "MEGAN I FOUND DRAKE!" I yelled. She practically jumped out of the car. "Drake you idiot!" she sobbed. She was just standing looking at him in shock. I ran over into the ditch and lifted the bike off of him. "Drake?" I said softly. He groaned and one of his eyes flittered open. "What…are you…doing here… Kay…lee…" he mumbled weakly. "I'm taking you home you ass. I don't think you'll be ridding your bike home like this. I'm leaving your bike here for now. You can get it tomorrow. No one would want this old bike anyway." I told him. I picked him up because he had fainted and dragged him to the car. "Kaylee, will Drake be ok?" I heard Megan say. I could tell she had been worried and afraid. "Yah, I'm sure he'll be ok." I told her. She ran over and hugged me. "I was so scared!" she sobbed into my shirt. I rubbed her back telling her that everything would be alright.

When Drake was laid in bed and Megan was watching cartoons Mr. and Mrs. Parker came in to talk to me. I was a little nervous at first but then I realized it was about Drake. The Parkers had already had little talks to me but they were about my parents. I was glad that wasn't the case because I didn't want to brake down crying in front of them.

"Kaylee, I can't thank you enough for finding Drake. We were so worried about him. Where was her and where is his bike?" Audrey said. I explained that I found him in the ditch on 7th near the Mercers. Both parents hugged me and thanked me again. A couple min. later Megan came in.

"Kaylee, Drake doesn't hate you. I know you think he does but he's just not used to having you here. I'm glad you're here. I'm going to go to bed now but I just wanted to say thanks." She said. She hugged me goodnight and went to her room. Maybe this place would feel like home soon. I felt the need to go check on Drake. I silently opened the door and went in. Good things Josh wasn't home or he would have woken up. He's a light sleeper. Josh was away for the weekend with one of his friends camping. Drake was just lying there. He looked so peaceful yet sad in a way. Something inside of me was changing. Like my heart that froze over was starting to melt. Suddenly I heard a sort of gurgling noise.

"-choke- what are you doing in my room?" Drake said after choking on his own spit.

"NOTHING! I was just checking to see if you were ok and I guess your ok so I'll go now sorry bye!" I said and rushed out of the room.

"Women..." Drake said, turning to go back to sleep.

After I ran back into my room I decided to breath. I was shocked. I THOUGHT HE WAS ASLEEP! I went to bed but didn't fall asleep for a while afraid that he might remember me sneaking into his room.


	3. Back to School

**A/N: The song is not by Good Charlotte. It's by Simple Plan. My bad. Just a brain Fart. Don't make fun of me! Lol. Josh is Mary Kate (the bookworm) and Drake is Ashley (Party going somewhat skank) you will understand that when u read on.**

**Back to School**

Since the weekend ended I have to go back to school. Drake didn't bring up my midnight spying and I didn't say anything to him about it. Then I just avoided him like the plague. Megan is back to her pestering sly self and Josh came home. We woke up, grabbed a cereal bar and I drove us to school being the only one to actually get my permit. Josh says that he doesn't have enough need o drive to get his permit yet and Drake said that since I have one I can just drive him all over the place. I told him FAT CHANCE. As we pulled into school I nearly hit Danny.

"KAYLEE GET OUT OF THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked. I parked and got out after checking to make sure the doors were locked. "What is it Danny? What could be so important that you have to jump out in front of my car?" I asked, frowning. Jack came running up from behind just as Danny was going to open her mouth. "Hey hot stuff. What's up?" he said, kissing her before she could answer. "Not now Jack. Kaylee, there's a card taped to your locker. No one knows who sent it but you certainly have everyone's attention. GO IN AND OPEN IT NOW! Jack and I hope it's for a date so we could double date! It could be Kris or Tom! Oh my god! It could be NICK!" she said. She was all excited and Jack was looking a tad bit jealous. "So you like Nick then huh Danny. I thought you liked me -pout-" We finally arrived at my locker to unveil the secret card mystery.

"Dear Kaylee," I read aloud. "I hope that in light of past events that you would still consider coming on a date with me. You can bring any one else you would like (except for another date) yours Truly, Nick." I was in shock. The most popular boy in her grade (next to Drake) wanted to go out on a date with her. "When does he want to go out Kay? You understand Jack and moa will be accompanying you on this most fascinating affairs right? Good. I'm glad we sorted this out. KAYLEE'S GOING ON A DATE WITH NICK! YAY" Danny screamed. "Excuse me but shouldn't you kids be getting to class? The bell's about to ring." A monitor complained. We went to class with high hopes.

"Kaylee! Can I possibly catch a ride home?" Danny asked as we were walking out of school. "Only if you want to ride with the Olsen twins." I replied, beginning to laugh at my own joke. Suddenly, as if out of no where, Josh pops up behind me. "Kaylee! Old buddy old pal! Can you give my friend Ryan a ride home? His car broke down and he needs a ride." He asked. "Now Mary-Kate, what did mother say about brining home boyfriends? She has to deal with Ashley doing it so give her a break. Plus there's no room in my car." I said to him, using my motherly tone. "What in the name is wrong with you Kaylee?" Josh asked, very confused. Danny was dieing having heard my earlier joke. "Kay, you gotta stop, -gasp- it's to funny…-laughing-" Jack came up behind me and said "Why are you taking Danny away from me? I always give her a ride home!" to softly for anyone else to hear. "What? I didn't ask her 2 she asked me so don't act all pissy to me!" I retorted. He glared at me and walked over to Danny, changing his expression. We said our goodbyes while Drake and Josh got into the car. I told Danny about what Jack had said to me and she said that he was just a little sore from the whole her gloating about Nick thing. I dropped Danny off and drove home. The ride was basically silent accept for Drake complaining that I wasn't going fast enough. We pulled in just as Megan got off the bus.

"So I see Drake still hasn't warmed up to you Kaylee. It might take some time with him being the most important person in the house. Suddenly he lost his title because of you. Don't take it personally. Saving his under appreciated life just makes him feel vulnerable. It's a guy thing." She said.

After I finished my homework I went into my room, only to find Drake sitting on my bed.

"I hear your going on a date with Nick. Are you sure you want to go on a date with the stuck up snob?" he said.

"Um… yes I'm sure. He's only the most wanted guy in our class. Wait, why do you care?" I asked.

"I'm only worried that you will wind up having a terrible time with someone who's only interested in you because of your sudden popularity."

"Are you sure that your not saying that because you like me?" I said, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"Don't get full of yourself Kaylee. I'm just being a good brother." He said. He stood up and walked out of the room. I noticed he looked kind of hurt when I told him about Nick's popularity with me as well as every other girl in our grade.

"Drake?" I said, right before he got out.

"Hmm?" he said, turning to look at me.

"Don't get to disappointed. Had you not become my brother, I would have probably had a crush on you."

"Really?" he said, walking out beaming with joy.

Wow, he's easily flattered I thought.


	4. Rachel

**A/N: I don't have anything against the Olsen Twins. It was just a joke ppl.**

**Rachel**

The next day, the morning went as usual. We drove to school and luckily, Danny didn't jump out in front of the car today. When I was walking into school Nick popped up by my side.

"Have you accepted my invitation?" he asked.

"You know it!" I exclaimed.

"Are you bringing anyone or will it be just us 2?" he asked

"I'm going to bring Danny and her boyfriend Jack."

"The rock chick and the rebel? Interesting choice." he said.

Suddenly, he pulled me into a kiss in the middle of the hall. "You're my girlfriend now." He said. He walked away like nothing had happened. I fainted dead on the spot. Next thing I remember, I was in the school nurse. Apparently, no one could say what had happened but Nick had carried me to the nurse claming he had found me like that. No one denies the words of the popular I guess.

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED?" Danny yelled realizing I was awake. I explained and she jumped into a hug. "YOU'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND! I'm SO HAPPY!" she screamed. It was around 4th period so I just went through the rest of the day as usual accept for every time I saw my new boyfriend we made notice of us. We held hands or quick kissed when we were in the hall. Around 7th the teacher brought in a new girl. She was tall blonde thin (basically like me) accept she had her hair in pigtails and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a darker pink miniskirt. Things I would never wear. At the moment I was wearing a blue blouse with ripped jeans. My hair was thrown into a pony tail like I didn't care because I didn't. Danny was wearing a black shirt with a guitar on it with a pair of jeans practically falling apart. The hole in the knee was so big she sometimes put her leg through it instead. Her hair was in a bun, most of it falling out and the look on her face said I hate you. The thing that surprised me was when she came over and sat on the other side of Jack. Jack's eyes got really big and he looked at me and went "Ouch!" to remark that he thought she was hot. Danny looked so mad that she might get up and kill her right then and there.

After class Rachel asked Jack to wait up for her. Danny decided to hide around the corner telling Jack that she would be right back.

Rachel went right up to him and said, "I'm new here so I would really like it if you would show me around. You look like a nice guy and-" she leaned up and kissed him. "I'm a nice girl. See you around Jackie!" she giggled and ran down the hall.

Danny came from around the corner and slapped Jack across the face. "YOU BASTARD!"

During the next class Jack tries passing notes to Danny but every time it gets to her she ripped it up before reading it. The kiss wasn't his fault but its not like he resisted her or anything. Finally, he gave up on the notes. Then he got this look on his face that said "my life is over so leave me to die."

After class he went up to her this time, looking depressed and sad. Right as he was about to say something to Danny, Rachel popped up and was like "Sexy tongue ring Jackie." Then left. "When the fuck did you get a tongue ring! THAT'S IT! DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE" she screamed.

After school I went right to practice. Apparently Danny and Jack had made up because when I came in, they were doing some catch up making out.

"Is practice cancelled?" I asked, unsure if I should come any closer.

"Kaylee… its you…pulls away from Jack well I guess we should start practice. You know our concert at the semi-formal is coming up." Danny said as she started plugging in the amps.

Practice began.

After practice as we were cleaning up when Alexandria popped up to say hi and ask if the color theme should be pink, red, and purple or blue, dark blue and dark green. We didn't even have to answer. We knew she would use pink no matter what it came with. She was a pink-a-holic. Not that we really cared it was just we didn't understand why she bothered asking. "Well Alex, I would assume that for a nighttime dance you would use blues to match the weather time." I said. Danny nodded in agreement. Jack looked completely confused as well as his obvious not caring. I was more worried about whoever was calling out inappropriate things from the car directed towards Alex. She yelled out to whomever it was "Chris! SHUT UP! God knows who's listening! I have things to do so stop yelling! I'll be out in a sec! JESUS!" Apparently her boyfriend had given her a ride. "Um…Alex? Who the hell is Chris and since when did you use the name of the lord so casually?" Danny asked. Jack was becoming impatient. " JUST USE THE DAMN BLUE AND GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. "But I was going to use the pink because its so much nicer and I like the way it will match my dress and Chris said I should use my favorite colors so I don't know which color to use…" she said, ignoring his rudeness. "Alex, we all know that you will use the pink. It's in your blood. So get on with it. You crazy blonde…" Danny said. Chris wanted to c Bev so bad that he came in and picked her up. "You said tonight. I mean NOW!" he said. Now that we all knew of their plans I was the first to say "man, that Alex for you…" not noticing that Danny and Jack had already started making out again. I was feeling kind of let out considering that I was the only one not looking forward to seeing the person they call their "boyfriend". Nick may have said I was his girlfriend but I knew damn good and well that it was just a word to him. I saw him grabbing Nicky's ass after English today. I don't like Nicky but apparently Nick did. How fitting. Nicky and Nick. Well while Nicky's a skank that I hate, I have a different opinion of Nick. He's hot, a jock, smart, and mine (for the time being). I started cleaning up the stuff that we had begun to pick up before Alex had popped up. Jack saw the sadness in my eyes and stopped, telling Danny. They obviously saw why I was sad. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see that I was feeling lonely. Not to mention that I thought I may be falling in love with one of my brothers.


	5. Oh No She Didn't

**Oh No She Didn't**

By the time we got to school the next day, Rachel had already flocked to Jack. She had decorated his locker. I'm serious. _Decorated his locker._ Who does that? I mean I knew she was a couple fries short of a happy meal but did she have a death wish? Danny already wanted to kill her she might have well made a sign that read KILL ME NOW. Not only did she decorate his locker, she decorated it _pink._ Jack was NOT happy. Not half as mad as Danny but still pretty mad.

"SHE WANTS TO DIE! THAT GIRL DOES NOT KNOW WHOS SHES MESSING WITH! I AM A PSYCO BITCH AND I'm NOT AFRAID TO BEAT HER ASS!" Danny ranted all morning.

"Relax chica. Relax." I told her after Spanish class.

We had Global Studies next which our dearest friend Rachel would be joining us. Danny and Jack switched seats so she couldn't sit next to him. She came in looking hyper and excited. When she saw the seating arrangement she frowned. Well, actually, she pouted. Her lower lip coming out and starting to quiver. Danny just smiled and said "Hi Rachel! I'm so looking forward to our friendship!" Rachel looked shocked then angry. She knew she couldn't win with Danny so she came to me. "Your name is Kaylee right? Well Kaylee, I want your seat. I would like to be able to sit next to my boyfriend. Do you mind? Thanks! You're a doll" she actually moved my stuff and pushed me out of my chair. If she hadn't pushed me I think I may have fallen out. Jack got this look of fear so great that I almost felt bad for him. Impossible because he kind of liked her but he loved Danny. She had a hold of him and he knew it. I'd be afraid as well. I had recently found out that Drake was to be transferred out of Advanced because he didn't want to be in it. He thought it gave out too much homework. I didn't know that he was coming to our class today. He came over and sat in the seat I had suddenly been moved to. Frightingly Nick was in this class too. Why me! When Rachel saw Drake she immediately gave up on him. When she heard attendance say that we had the same last name she freaked. I got notes all class asking me to hook her up with my brother. I said no so many times…

Right after class she clung to him. He was used to it and didn't seem to mind. She simply adored him. Her floppy pigtails bouncing all over and her hands touching his hair… How many times I had pictured my hands in his hair I couldn't count. After practice yesterday I could even speak to him. Not to mention it was really late by the time we cleaned up. Its not that I don't want tot talk to him it's that I don't want to risk falling in love with him. Whenever I start thinking that way about him I just recall every meal we eat. Men are so disgusting when they eat -shudder- YUCK! You have no idea. That is, unless you live with one. Now Megan, she's civilized unless she's plotting. Then she turns evil and cackles during the whole meal.

I was so upset by her behavior towards a guy I could possible like even though he's like my relative (not really) that I ran up to Nick who was right in front of Drake and Rachel and kissed him. Not just any time of kiss. I gave him a full Frencher. I think he enjoyed it more than I did personally. I noticed my kiss had the effect I wanted it to have.

"KAYLEE!" Drake screamed. He ran up and pushed Nick away from me.

"Chill out man she's my girlfriend." Nick stated. Drake turned and looked at me with this 'is that true' type of look. It hurt to see him look at me like that because when I didn't answer he took it as a yes.

"Is this the kind of guy you want? A guy who doesn't even care about you? He's just another one of the many guys who will leave you in a blink of an eye Kaylee!" he yelled. I was crying at this point. I just wanted him to get jealous, not yell at me.

"Drake…why do you care? You don't like me" I stammered. As I sat on the floor and wept as a crowd had gathered

"Kaylee, how can I not care? I know these guys and not one of them will treat you right!" He pointed out, motioning to all of the guys around us.

"Then what do you want me to do? Is this what I have to go through every time a guy could possible be interested in me? Because if that's how it's going to be, I DON'T WANT IT!" I screamed. I got up and pushed my way through the crowd. I could hear him yelling my name and trying to catch up with me but he couldn't.

I ran all the way to the car and drove away. I had no idea where I was going. I saw Rachel's car a few behind me.

WHAT IS SHE DOING! I guessed that she was chasing me with Drake. I turned swiftly into a Burger King and pulled behind it. He wouldn't find me there. Funnily enough he had Rachel drop him off. I guess he knows more about me than I thought.

I ducked down in the car. I heard a knock on my window. "GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Excuse me miss, I see you're hiding from someone can I possibly help?" a man said from outside my window. It wasn't Drake. I have never been so afraid in my life. You see, I have a issues with strangers. When I was little I got separated from my family and I was taken away by some weird guy. I almost got abducted but I'm ok. Otherwise I would probably some freak in a psycho ward. This guy had the psycho look nailed. He had messy brown hair that was very curly and big brown eyes. He was wearing a ripped gray shirt and he was really fat. His pants here nothing special they were just an old worn pair of jeans. Nonetheless, he scared the shit out of me. I locked my doors but I couldn't roll up my window fast enough. He pushed it down and unlocked the door. I would have stopped him but he had pulled out a very not friendly looking knife. This lovely knife was about to cut open my throat. Now, I wasn't having a good day but that doesn't mean I want to die. I started crying. Apparently this scared him. He had no idea the kind of day I have had. This guy was not ready for a teenage breakdown.

"Um, stop crying! Just get out of the car. I'm going to take you to my house. Unless you want to die. Then you can keep sitting there like you are." He said, pressing the knife a little further into my throat. This only made a cry harder when suddenly the knife was gone. The man was gone 2. I peered out of my car and saw Drake beating the shit out of the guy. I was still sobbing because I was afraid.

"Dr...rake…" I gasped between sobs. My eyes were burning and I was feeling really helpless. He looked up at me for a second, not allowing the man to get a cheap shot. I jumped out of the car and ran. I ran like the guy could get up and chase me. I ran into Burger King and found an attendant. I managed to get him outside. He saw the fight and ran to break them up. Then someone called 911.


	6. All Hell Has Broken Loose

**A/N Back At School was written by Danny herself.**

**All Hell Has Broken Loose**

Thoughts

Now to say that Drake was upset would have been a major understatement. He was so upset that he was angry. Strange what fear does to people…

Present

While I was standing next to the man who had tried to kill me, Drake was being bandaged up. The man, who I found outs name was Carl, claimed I was trying to seduce him. BULL SHIT! Completely and totally outrageous. I can't even being to explain how mad I was when the officer looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked me if I had.

Officer Michael's Claim

Officer: Carl, why would you attempt to kill an innocent girl obviously very upset?

Carl: I didn't attempt to kill her, she tried to seduce me and steal my wallet! It was self defense!

Me: -speechless-

Officer: Miss Kaylee, is this a true accusation?

Me: This man put a knife to my throat while I was in a car and I was sobbing. What makes you think I would try to seduce anyone? At all, for that matter. I am not poor nor am I in need of anything else he could possibly have.

Officer: Carl, is this right?

Carl: N…n…no officer! I would never do that in my entire life!

Me: YOU TRIED TO KILL ME YOU FREAK!

Officer: Now there's no need to shout Miss Kaylee.

Me: This man tried to kill me and/or rape me. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SCREAM!

Carl: I WOULD NOT HAVE RAPED YOU!

Office: NOW STOP SCREAMING YOU TWO!

-Silence-

Me: I can not believe you would accuse me of seducing this man for money. I -shudder- was scared to a point where I cried. He made me cry because he held a knife to my throat! I don't understand how you could let that thought enter your head. I'm going over to talk to Drake! HUMPH! -Turns and walks away-

Present

"Kaylee, are you alright?" Drake asked, as a nurse rapped a bandage around his shoulder. "Drake, I think I should be asking that question! How could you do that? You don't care about me so why would you fight when another guys decides to take notice of me?" I asked. I felt a tear running down my cheek, remembering the earlier fight at school. He looked depressed suddenly, thinking about what had happened.

"Kaylee, I don't know why I got so upset and I'm sorry. I know I upset you and I feel terrible." He put his head down in shame. I felt really bad that he was upset but I was also suffering from a serious mental brake down.

"Drake, I'm allowed to be happy. For once a guy that's even remotely popular likes me and you're ruining it. Can't you just be happy for me? You can have any girl you want so leave me alone!"

He finally picked up his head to show me the water is his eyes.

"You said I could have any girl but I will never have you." He murmured.

I looked at him with surprise and suddenly understood what this was about.

Back At School

Danny was pissed. Rachel's death was coming. Jack was pissed. Rachel is a whore. He wanted to do all sorts of violent things to her and Danny just wanted to beat her senseless.

Rachel was hanging all over a guy near English class. Danny and Jack were seriously pissed off and no one was gonna stop Danny from nearly killing Rachel for even going NEAR Jack.

Danny walked up behind Rachel and the guy and tapped her on the shoulder. When Rachel turned around, Danny embedded her fist into Rachel's perfectly fake nose. "Don't ever come near Jack again, bitch!" She screamed, slapping her across the face.

"Danny, don't touch her!" The guy shouted, helping Rachel balance herself.

"Eric, you really don't wanna get in the middle of this right now!" Jack exclaimed, coming from around the corner behind Danny.

Mr. Smith, the English teacher, came out of his classroom and saw what was going on. "Danielle!"

"Danielle!" He shouted again, grabbing Danny's shoulders and pulling her back, away from Rachel and Eric.

"Don't touch me!" Danny squeaked, prying his hands off of her and backing towards Jack. "And don't fuckin' call me Danielle, how many times have I told you that?" She yelled, wrapping her arm around Jack's waist.

"Mrs. Blare, go cool off!" Mr. Smith said, calmly.

"No fuckin' way! That whore touched my boyfriend and I'm not letting it go!" Danny screamed, punching Rachel again.

This time Mr. Smith picked her up and set her down next to Jack. "Jack, please escort her to the principal's office." He said.

Jack gave him a look and said, "I'm not getting my girlfriend in trouble."

"Eric, can you escort, **Danny** to the office please." Mr. Smith said, giving Danny a look when he said her name.

"That wasn't so hard to say 'Danny', was it, Mr. S? For that, I'll escort myself, thank you." Danny grabbed Jack's hand and marched herself down the hallway, in the direction of the office.

"You're seriously taking yourself down to the office?" Jack asked, surprised at his girlfriend's actions.

"Hell no!" Danny exclaimed, opening her locker, grabbing her backpack and taking Jack to the back of the school.

"This'll get you detention for at least a month; you know that right, Dan?" Jack asked.

"And us getting caught fooling around behind the school could get us in a year's detention. Does it look like I give a fuck?" Danny smirked, giving Jack a kiss and laughing at his expression.

Fumbling through her backpack, Danny pulled out something that looked like a very dangerous firework. She brought it out to show jack with a glow in her eyes.

"What do you think? It's for Rachel. I made this all by myself. I can't wait to see the look on her face when her locker blows up!" Danny exclaimed. She looked very excited. Glancing to make sure no one was in the hall, she ran to Rachel's locker. Normally she wouldn't have known where it was but her locker had pictures of Jack and Drake all over it. Oh so obvious. Danny was a master at breaking and entering considering how many times shed broken into Jacks house at night.

After getting the door open, she placed her little bomb into her backpack. She set the timer for 10 min giving her time to get her friends out of class. This was going to be good. It wouldn't cause anyone to get hurt just cause Rachel to have a heart attack when all of her stuff blows up. Ha-ha. She slammed the locker shut and ran, pulling Jack with her. She bursts through the door into the outside, the bright sun revealing the smile on her face.


	7. Crash Boom and a Hell of a Mess

**Crash Boom and a Hell of a Mess**

BOOM! What a noise! Danny was laughing her ass off while the school went up in smoke.

"DUDE! I cant believe it was so LOUD!" Danny yelled to Jack.

Open mouthed, Jack was looking at the school in horror.

"WHAT IN THE NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He exclaimed.

"-gasp- It was so -gasp- funny! –gasp-" Danny was laughing so hard she fell over. The Fire alarm rang and everyone rushed out of school. The only one who remained was a horrified Rachel.

"M…m…my stuff! –Sob-" She sobbed.

This only made Danny laugh harder.

"Danny, you are crazy. I love you so much for it –reaches over and kisses her-"

"I know."

Kaylee

"OMG YOU LIKE ME!" I shrieked. Then I fainted.

I woke up about ten seconds later. I was FREAKED OUT. Drake was embarrassed.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?

"Drake, this is not happening. Please smack me or pinch me oh my god this is not happening…" I stammered. I was standing but I felt so, I guess so overwhelmed by it all. How would he like me? He is like the most popular guy in school and I was the class fuck up. I was a parentless freak and I was perfectly happy that way.

"Kaylee, how can I tell you that I don't like you and that I want you to be happy with whomever you go out with. I feel like my heart is being ripped out every time I see a guy even looking at you. I want you to look at me and not anyone else. I don't care about Rachel or anyone else for that matter. I could have any girl in the school but I never really saw that the only girl I want is you. They may be pretty, popular, rich or skinny but they aren't you. They never will be." He was crying now. Apparently embarrassed about saying all that. I feel bad for it but I can't explain what's going on in my head. High school sucks major ass.

Danny is in Deep Shit

"DANNY BLARE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Mrs Blare shrieked.

Now don't take this the wrong way she's not mad about the bomb. She's mad because Danny stole her brush for it.

"THAT WAS MY BEST HAIRBRUSH!"

Jack was once again in shock, but then he started cracking up. Now Danny was already laughing her head off.

"Nice job though. I couldn't have done better myself. That bitch had it coming." She mumbled. Danny gave her 10 for a new brush and threw together an over night bag for Jacks.

Drake + Kaylee: To be or not to be

I threw up. I was upset and flattered and oh my god. I don't know if I like Drake I mean he's great, oh yes he is great, but how could he feel that way about ME?

"Kaylee, I'm so sorry. I guess im upsetting you but I couldn't keep it in. You just nearly got raped and I got beaten and OH MY GOD THE SCHOOL BLEW UP!"

I looked at the TV which he was talking about. There was smoke coming out of the top and I saw Danny laughing on the ground in the back with Jack.

"Oh god, what did that girl do now…?" Drake laughed. "You should probably go make sure she doesn't get murdered by Rachel."

I gave Drake a funny look. "Do you know Danny? She broke a girl's wrist for touching Jack… I don't think Rachel could go near her…"

Suddenly there was an awkward silence. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. He liked me, the school blew up and Danny is psycho enough to blow up the school. I started crying because I didn't know what else to do. Before I knew anything Drake stood up and hugged me. He was stroking my hair and he didn't have to say anything to let me know that it would be alright. I guess it was all to much for a blonde like me to handle, from a loss of parents to boys liking me (aka Drake). I'm only 16. I heard a sob escape my mouth and didn't understand. My heart can express itself but how come my head is thinking something completely different.

"Kaylee, I love you." Drake whispered.

"Drake, I think I love you too."

Bobby Jack and Danny O shit

'FAIRY BOY IS BACK!" Bobby yelled as soon as Jack came into the house. Danny was behind him but since Jack is so tall Bobby didn't see her.

"Nice to see you to bobby" Danny said, sarcastically.

"Oh look its Jacks little midget friend. I heard you blew up the school today, Pyro. Nice job." He stood up, wearing only boxers.

"God Bobby put on some pants you freak!" Jack yelled. Brotherly love, too much is too gross.

Jack put his hand over Danny's eyes, hiding the horrific site.

"EXCUSE ME? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" Danny yelled, pushing off his hand.

"Oh, and Bobby, I've seen bigger –winks at Jack-"

Bobby flicked her off and went upstairs.

Before he was out of sight he stopped. "Where's that Blond chick you guys hang out with?"

"What's it to you?" Danny mumbled.

"Nothing, I just thought maybe she died or something."

"Suurree."

-5 min later in Jacks room-

"That was weird…Why does Bobby Care about Kaylee?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea and I don't really care. She has enough problems at the moment without your crazy ass brother fawning over her." Danny mumbled. She was already bored with the topic so she leaned over and started making out with Jack.

"Apparently not –gasp-"

Drake Loves Kaylee, But so Does Bobby

Kaylee looked at her cell phone messages. There was one from Danny (obviously) and 3 from the Mercers? Weird. She listened to them and it was Bobby…

"Drake, do you have any idea why Bobby would invite me over to his house for a party?"

"I don't know but if you go I'm going to because im not going to let him touch you."

"Drake you're my friend, not my boyfriend. We talked about this and I have no idea what you want from me. Besides dating me, that is. I thought I may have loved you but I can't handle another fucked up thing in my life. I don't think you'll hurt me but I won't risk it 'k? Now lets go. I hear they have cheese puffs."

At the Mercers: Party Time

"-hic- Jack stop –hic- tickling me –hic- I'm gonna fall over –laugh-" Danny attempted to say. She was MAJOR drunk and so was Jack. If they had been able to make it to the bedroom they would had already started _that_ but they were to drunk to find the stair- let alone go up them.

I came in the room, Drake at an abnormal closeness behind me.

"Drake, lay off. I want to have fun without you killing every guy that comes near me." I told him.

This house was STUFFED FULL OF PEOPLE! Evelyn was gonna kill them all.

"KAY –hic-" Danny wobbled into the room. Oh shit. Danny's drunk and so is her boyfriend probably making them horny as hell. Damn it all.

"BLONDE CHICK!" Bobby called from the stairs.

"Bobby, you know I don't like that nickname so shut the fuck up." I growled.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch, im just poking some fun." He laughed.

"Kaylee let me punch him!" Drake mumbled in my ear.

"Back off Drake, I'm serious." I shot him a pissed off glare.

He put his hands up as if to say ok. Bobby came over and put his arm around my neck. Drake was getting pissed so I shot him another look. Jack had just passed out on the kitchen table over Danny. She was giggling her head off and hic-ing.

"Danny you ass. Now I have to drag you home. I can't even have fun at a party. You suck."

"NOOOOOOOOO! I'm having fun –hic- I don't wanna go anywhere you big poo –hic- so leave me alone." Danny moaned. She went over and threw herself on jack.

"Come on Jack I want some fun…." She begged. Then she passed out kissing him- or at least trying to kiss him. She missed his lips and got everywhere else but his lips.

I just let them stay there because I didn't feel like leaving and Bobby came over, which he's drunk now 2, and kissed me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed. I slapped him as Drake came rushing into the room.

"KAYLEE WHAT HAPPENED!" Drake yelled, looking at Bobby.

"You know you liked that Kay. I know I am a good kisser so you must have enjoyed it."

"I HATE YOU! YOUR SUCH AN ASS!" I screamed, starting to cry. God I am so emo.

I ran out of the house, Drake running after me. I tripped and fell (typical me) and Drake found me sobbing on the driveway, my hands bleeding. I didn't care about my hands I felt like my heart was bleeding. My head hurt and I felt so sick that I couldn't bare it. I seriously didn't want to be alive. Drake put his coat around me and picked me up. I sobbed into his chest until I collapsed. Why are guys so oblivious to the pain they cause us? I hate, hate, HATE them ALL! By the time I woke up Drake had already fallen asleep on the couch. I was surprised that he wasn't next to me I felt very proud of him. It was nice that he hadn't. I must remind myself to kiss him for that. I went over to him and just looked at him. I remembered when I looked at him way back when. I seemed so long ago that all I had to worry about where my test grades and homework. I so badly wanted to brush the piece of hair in his eyes. He mumbled and rolled over. I had to stop myself from laughing because it sounded like he said egg muffin. Thinking about it I couldn't remember the last time I actually wanted to laugh. My life had been so fucked up that I'd forgotten what it was like to live.


	8. Secrets and Hangovers

**A/N: Nya doesn't mean anything. It's a word to describe my frustration. Tehe. Danny Has been a GREAT help with writing this story! PROPS TO DANNY!**

**Hangover**

"Ugh, my head…" Danny moaned. Jack was lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head. Danny plopped on his legs causing him to groan in pain.

"Get off me you big lard…" he groaned.

"No move your feet you big ass." She retorted.

"Excuse me? You're the one with the huge ass on me!" he shot back at her.

This went on for another 10 min and I don't feel like writing it all out. It was stupid. They are both hung-over and miserable so…nya. After a while I just slapped them both in the head for being idiots. Drake never found out about my midnight smile or my excuse for not letting him in the house. I told him I couldn't find the key to the door tehe. He will never know that I had the key in my pocket. He probably went where everyone was staying for camp. Opps. I forgot to say that the Parkers were camping way out where. They invited me but it was a family thing and Drake didn't go. Why would I go?

Bobby was at the front door. Oh shit. I was suddenly invaded by a swarm of intense fear of him. I can not believe him. I opened the door and when he was about to apologize for last night I spilled a cup of what ever Danny ate last night on him. BWAHAHAHAHA!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled, wiping some of the brown mess off of his face.

I started laughing and slammed the door in his face, locking it behind me. He pounded on it demanding I hear what he has to say. I taped a note to the door that said : IF YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GO FUCK A COW FOR ALL WE CARE! ESPICALLY YOU BOBBY:)

HE dropped something on the porch and left. Being me, I had to go see what it was…

I opened the door to see a box of chocolate that said im sorry. I ran out of the door after him and he nearly hit me with the car. He didn't have to knock me over because I tripped anyway.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He screamed, exiting the car (with no weapons that I could see).

"SORRY! I had to know why you came over, other than to apologize." I asked.

"I didn't have another reason. I can not believe you jumped in front of the car. Are you alright? All I saw was you run out of the house and then you were gone…" he gave me a worried look.

"OH! You didn't hit me I tripped." I laughed.

"Praise the lord."

"-laugh- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you I just freaked out after seeing the chocolate and I was like omg why did he bring me candy and im sorry." I stammered.

"Stop Kaylee. You're babbling again. You really need to stop that." He laughed.

"Sorry."

"For what? Being stupid? You cant help that –chuckle- Oh, and next time you want me to stop, don't run in front of the car. Not to mention, throwing a cup of barf on me put me in a bad mood. Next time I will hit you. That's a promise."

My eyes filled with water remembering my parents, and he noticed.

"KAYLEE IM SO SORRY!" he stammered. He reached out to help me off the ground because I hadn't gotten up yet. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into a hug. AGAIN WITH THE WEIRDNESS OF THE TOUCHING! O well. Woe is me.

There is Life After Beer

"I'M ALIVE!" Danny yelled, finally getting over her hangover. Jack wasn't quite was lucky. He had been so drunk that his hangover wasn't over by a long shot. Danny was taking personal care of him. He was safe in her hands so I ask no questions. Not like I really have to think hard on what she did to him. All I do know for sure is that when they were done in an hour he was brand new happy. Like I said, I ask no questions. I caught some of the looks they passed to each other though…..eww….

"So…are we going to spend all day here or are we going back to my house?" Jack asked, winking at Danny.

"I don't know… I think we can stay at Kaylee's house." Danny said.

In my head I was like AM I NOT HERE? I don't really care. They stopped talking when someone was at the door- again.

"I'll get it you lazy asses."

It was Jesse.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS Jesse MCCARTNEY!" I screamed.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Danny yelled with a hint of terror, as she jumped behind Jack.

"Hello. I'm looking for Danny. She is my girlfriend."

DUN DUN DUN

"Danny, please come out. I missed you so much." Jesse- Jesse McCartney- pleaded. I was still in shock that the man I have posters all over my room of was RIGHT THERE! I opened the window and poked him. I knew I had to. If you know me, you understand. Tehe.

"HELP ME! GET HIM AWAY HE'S A PSYCHO STALKER!" Danny yelled at the top of her lungs. Jack was beginning to change colors because she was hanging on him for dear life.

Jesse stuck his head in and kissed me. FOR GOD KNOWS WHY BUT I WAS HAPPY! WOOT WOOT!

"If I cant get to Danny, I can always have you." He said, with a 1000 watt smile. I melted. I came back to earth when Danny threw a shoe at me.

"WHAT THE HELL Danny!" I yelled, noticing the scared/worried look on her face.

Jesse opened the door and took my hand to lead me out. I AM NOT KIDDING. HE TOUCHED ME…ME OMG ME. His HAND touched MY HAND. -Breath- Sorry. I am a HUGE fan of the hotness touching my hand leading me to I don't care. My question is why Danny is so afraid. O well.

"Bye bye Danny and Jack -wink-"

Jesse pulled me out into a kiss right as Drake comes up to the house. I soon realized that my date wasn't going to last. Drake was going to kill him. O shit.

"DRAKE NOOOO!" I screamed as Drake lets his fist rip right into Jesses perfect angelic face. I was Angry, sad and totally freaked out. THIS IS SO SUR-REAL!

"Kaylee are you ok?" Drake asked, while Jesse lay on the ground in agony.

"No I am NOT ok you just punched my idol in the face!" I screamed. He came near me and I slapped him across the face.

"DRAKE WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS! I AM ALLOWED TO KISS OTHER PEOPLE!" I was really pissed off.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU OBNOCTIOUS LITTLE SKANK!" Drake said as he stormed into the house.

Now, I was so blown over by my emotions that I pulled Jesse's head into my lap and stroked his head while I cried. Its like he's my pet…. Creepy…

If you haven't guessed Jesse had passed out from pain.

Drake came back out and he bent down to face me.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. He didn't move he was waiting for me to say something.

"Drake, number one, I AM NOT A SKANK. Number two, I am not OBNOCTIOUS. And finally, number three, YOU'RE AN ASS." I screamed. He looked at the dried tears on my face and once again felt guilty. Haha.

"Kaylee, did I make you cry?" he asked.

"No Drake I made myself cry." I said sarcastically.

He hugged me- without a kiss- and gave me a solemn smile. DAMN IT HE ALWAYS MAKES ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MY SARCASM!

Danny and Jesse: OH THE MISERY

"So…what was all that about?" Jack asked.

Danny got up for a second and looked out the door.

"Wait a sec and let me go get Kaylee and -cringe- Jesse."

She got me to walk inside though I saw no point in life at the moment.

Jack went out to get Jesse and Danny went into the corner while he was brought in. She's weird. (**A/N: Danny is my best friend, don't take this the wrong way)**

Once we were all settled in, or as settled as Danny would get (she was on Jacks lap holding her knees), she began to tell us about Jesse (he was on my lap, still unconscious) I asked everyone to wait a sec because I had to go call Drake. It was gnawing on my heart.

The Call

RiNg RiNg!

Drake: Hello?

Me: Hi…

Drake: Kaylee? What is it?

Me: Can you come over?

Drake: You want me to come home? I thought you kind of hated me.

Me: I DON'T KNOW! Don't confuse me right now I need you here so move your ass! Thanks luv ya like my brother bibi.

Drake?

Me: Bye Drake…

Drake: ok…bibi…love you too but not like a sister.

Me: Shut up. Not now -hangs up-

In about 3 min Drake was over and I ran to him and threw myself in his arms. No I do not love him that way. Or do I…

Back To Danny's Issues

Danny was confused because Drake was here and I was snuggled up to him because that's what I do when its story time lol tehe.

Drake has his arm around me and I like it. I feel very safe.

Jack was the only thing holding Danny together at the moment. His head was rested on her shoulder.

"So, what happened between you and Jesse?" I asked.

"Well…We dated for about a week, and then when I caught him with Hilary it was all downhill from there. Right after we broke up, he wouldn't leave me alone and it scared me, I guess…" Danny said, her voice quivering at the thought.

"I knew somethin' wasn't right when he came lookin' for you at MY house… That and the fact that earlier you blew up the school and then you're scared of a pop artist…" Drake laughed, slightly and smiled at Danny. But she didn't smile back.

Danny was hiding something...everyone could tell…

"Danny, what are you hiding?" I asked, annoyed.

"N-Nothing…" Danny replied.

"Come on, Danny… We can tell…"

"It's nothing!" She screamed before storming out of the house.

"Danny!" Jack called, running after her. "Danielle, get back here!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" she screamed. She was in tears now. Jack flipped. He had never seen her cry. She just never cries. Ever. Jack ran to her and held her. For a couple seconds she struggled but she gave in and sobbed.

"Gezz, what did he do to you?" Jack said, softly.

"Take me inside. Its about time I told someone." She said, returning to herself, with a few sniffles.

Back inside, we got resettled. Well actually, just Jack and Danny. She looked like she was having a hard time. I felt really bad, her being my best friend.

"Danny, we all love you, you can talk to us." I told her.

"Count me out." Drake mumbled.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry."

"It was when me and him dated , well after we dated. When I said he wouldn't leave me alone, I didn't get the point across. HE WOULDN'T GIVE UP."

Jesse rolled over on the floor. I started putting his hair in pony tails. Take that.

Danny was looking at him with horror and I don't think it was because of his hair.

"He bought me things which I didn't mind but then he started trying to make me go on dates with him. That just got annoying. One day, at like midnight, I was practicing my guitar, and I heard something break downstairs. My mom was away for god knows why or with whom. -Brushes hair out of face- I knew it wouldn't be her so I guess I freaked. I set down my guitar and grabbed my metal baseball bat. My weapon of choice. I went out into the hall though I couldn't see because it was pitch black. As if he came out of no where he put a bag over my face and I went out. I guess he got me out of the house because I woke up somewhere else. Around maybe an hour later he came in. Promise you wont scream when I tell you what I'm going to tell you next."

"Promise" everyone said.

"He came in with a robe on. He pulled it off…and I screamed. He wasn't wearing anything. I forgot to say that I was TIED UP. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I thought he was going to rape me. Do you have any idea how scary that is? I was defenseless and he was naked. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. He kissed me and I fought. (**A/N:I LOVE Jesse! WE ALL DO! Its just part of the story people. Jesse IS MY IDOL tehe And I luv him to death. Please don't hold this against me! Thanx) **I gave up trying to fight because he said if I bit him he would cut out my tongue.

He didn't try to…you know… -Jack cringes- but he laid on me. I cried. I was so upset I could barely breathe. -Jesse stirs to an almost awake state- OMG GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! -Jesse falls into death like state. Kaylee continues hair styling.-

Jack, I'll be ok. Stop tickling me! -gasp- Anyway, back to my depressing life, I was upset beyond belief. He touched me and -shudder- it was awful. After a while I went into a place in my mind where this wasn't happening. I was safe and happy and I wasn't being touched by him. I was with someone else who truly loved me. -Jack smiles but then it leaves- I had to come back eventually and when I did he looked like he was putting something on me. It was some kind of oil. I noticed I had NOTHING on. I screamed. He slapped me across the face. I let a sob escape my throat, which I shouldn't have. He came over, wiped the tear from my face onto his finger. Then he ate it. My eyes got really big. I was scared, shocked, disturbed, and depressed beyond belief. I thought that if I was ever released I would go lez. To bad I didn't. Jack don't pout. He did things to me that I cant tell you because I blocked them from myself. I'm surprised I've said so much out loud. You have no idea how many times I've tried to tell you Kaylee, and you Jack, how many times I wanted you to hold me and tell me it was ok. I never did because I thought it would ruin our lives…" she was crying now.

"Oh, Danny…-I start crying- I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

Jack held her tighter than I had ever seen him do. Drake held me close to him. Jesse looked like an idiot and I wanted to shoot him. (**A/N:I FEEL AWFUL I LOVE MY Jesse but I wud do that to his hair but I would never shoot him or harm him because he's the bestest with Drake and Bobby and Jack and…o wait carrying away with babble oppsie sorry but I LOVE Jesse don't hate me.) **

Jack looked at Jesse. He got up, picked Jesse up and threw him out the front door.

"JACK WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SHOOT HIM!" I yelled.

"Jack come back in, I'm not done." Danny called. Jack practically ran back in locking the door behind him. Jesse didn't even wake up. And his hair looked funny. I took pictures.

"After he was done with the worst of it, he called my name. Danielle was what I went by back then. I used to be girly, well not really but my name was. He showed me this disturbing picture of me with my name all over it. Different colors and sizes and script. It was scary. I will never forget it. That's when I stopped being Danielle and became Danny. He started kissing me and saying things to me but I had already left. I was convinced I was going to die. I passed out again. Next time I woke up he was cutting off the ropes. He threw some of his clothes at me to put on because he cut mine off. -Jack growls- After I changed into his huge clothes, I went to him. I don't know why but I walked over to him, my eyes watering, and cried. I cried so hard that I fell to the ground. I felt water fall on my head. He was crying. 'I'm sorry' was all he said to me. Like that can make up for what he did to me. -Jack almost gets up to go beat on Jesse- 'why' I whispered to him. I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. ' all I wanted was you and when I couldn't have it I took it. Your free to go now. Tell everyone if you want. I don't care. just go.' He said. He turned so I couldn't see him cry. I stood up and ran. As soon as I got out I was soaked by rain. It masked my tears well. I went to Kaylee's but it was the night of her parents' accident. -Kaylee puts down her head- I fell on the sidewalk and sobbed. I didn't know where to go. My mom was away, Kaylee was miserable, so I went to Jack. If it hadn't been for him I don't know what I would have done. He didn't know what had happened. I told him I had been upset over Kaylee and that I was all alone. I couldn't tell him. -Looks at Jack- I love you. Thank you so much for everything."

"your not breaking up with me are you Danny?" Jack joked.

"As if I could dumb ass." She retorted.

"Welcome back."

"Fuck off"

"Love you 2"

"Jack stayed with me for a couple days. He helped me back to myself. That's when we started dating. That's about where it ends. I guess now you know where I go when I say I need alone time." She sighed and went into fetal position.

"You spent all that time alone suffering when we were right here?" Jack asked. (**A/N Danny helped big time on this one MORE PROPS TO Danny)**

_45 By Shine Down_

_Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

_What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

_CHORUS_

_Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe_

_CHORUS_


	9. Because you Live

**Bobby's Back**

Bobby was determined to get me. Weird-ness! He was dressed as normal in a t and a pair of ripped jeans. I answered the door, Danny and Jack had left to Jacks house - ya I know. Drake hadn't come back after leaving to god knows where. I'm missing Drake. I think I may go out with him. I was twirling around the empty house blaring music. **(Not Jesse but he's coming up. Luv his music. Can't deny it. Hate him in this story) I** heard the doorbell and freaked so I fell down the stairs on my ass. I was rubbing my ass because it hurt when I saw it was Bobby. He laughed and I was like Oh shit. -Sigh-

"Hi Bobby, what do you want?" I asked.

"To see you." He replied.

"Go away then. I'm in a good mood today leave me alone." I shot at him. I was about to go away when he said: "Please?"

Damn him. I hate it when people say please. I feel guilty and have to do what they want.

"FINE! Let me go change (I was wearing a to big t shirt and no pants)" I mumbled.

"I like the way you're dressed now. I'm coming in so you better run." He played.

I didn't like the way this was heading.

I ran upstairs not laughing like he was and slammed my door in his face.

"Let me in! I'm not going anywhere, Kaylee! You know that!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't invite you in. I said I would leave with you and stay back. I have a dirty bra and I'm not afraid to throw it at you." I threatened.

"Give it up! I can take it! You think I wouldn't like it?"

Me: CRINGE

"Go away. I take it back. I'm not going anywhere with you and I wont let you in."

"Please?"

WHY ME! I opened the door. I am so stupid. I was in just a sports bra that is to small and a pair of to short shorts. I think this affected his next move. I didn't mind but I think Drake will. Bobby got me first.

He tackled me to the bed and I was laughing because he couldn't get my bra off. Haha.

"Bobby…-gasp- wait no! I can't do this nonononononononononono." I stammered. He stopped. I pushed the half naked him off of me.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't do this."

"Why?"

"I don't know it just wouldn't be right because of Drake and everything it's just…ugh."

"So you don't want me because of Drake?"

"NO! It's just that I've been going through a lot and this is a little too much too fast. Okay? No hard feelings you will leave after you get dressed and this will have never happened."

"No."

"?"

"I'm not going to pretend that this didn't happen. I want this to happen and you do too. So I'm going to make things work."

Getting afraid, remembering Danny's story, I freaked.

"GET OUT I WILL NOT LET YOU RAPE ME!" I SCREAMED.

"RELAX! Christ, you are crazy! Wait, how is it rape if you want it?"

"OMG I'm SORRY! I wasn't thinking……..I do want it but I cant and god this sucks. I REALLY WANT IT BUT I DON'T AT THE SAME TIME -sob-"

"Will you explain?" Bobby asked.

So I explained the basics of Danny's story, not giving him everything.

Later we were having a decent convo. Well we were until…..

"You still want it?" he asked me.

"Don't make me answer that."

"So you do? Good. Me 2. Lets go up to your room and-"

"No."

"Please?"

I tried really hard. I swear I hate that word more than I hate Rachel (who is in the hospital due to severe mental breakdown cause by Danny who was excited to hear it)

I was not going to do it. We made a deal. He could do whatever he wanted to me without doing that. Anything from a blow to a snowball (don't ask it's a clerk's thing). He happily agreed.

Basically we made out for a few hours and some other fooling around but I'm not telling you. He told me I do a good blow though. Oppsie. Didn't mean to say that -wink-

I asked him if this was all he wanted from me after.

"No. I want a relationship because I think that with you things could be different."

"Really? You think that I'm worth it? No hookers or anything?"

"Yes."

"But what if I didn't want it?"

"Then I would have to try and win you back and kick the guy you picks ass."

"I like Drake."

"But do you love him?"

"I don't know -sob-"

"-Laughs- do you love me?"

"………"

"Well?"

"Not really. I think we could be great friends."

"That's a real smack in the face…"

"No! Don't be sad bobby. I love you like a brother!"

"You blow your brothers?"

"You ass."

"So you don't love me and you love Drake?"

"When you say it like that it sounds mean."

"So it's true then?"

I leaned over and hugged him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"If we stayed like this for the rest of my life I wouldn't be mad at you."

"I wish you were my brother. Jack is lucky."

"Haha. I just have a soft spot for you. Jack hates me and he should -wink-"

The doorbell downstairs rang so I threw on my t…or Bobby's I don't know… and ran downstairs.

It was Drake.

Good thing he came in because I fell down the stairs-again.

Drakes Mad at Me

"OMG ARE YOU OK!" Drake yelled as he picked up my crumpled mass from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm a little dizzy but I'm good hehe"

"KAYLEE? WHO IS IT?" Bobby yelled from upstairs.

"Bobby's here?" Drake asked, getting angry.

"Nooo its not that you think I wanted it!"

"WHAT!" He yelled. He dropped me.

"Oh shit. That didn't come out right…"

"You guys had SEX?"

"NO! But thanks for trusting me."

"Oh I'm sorry; I guess you don't have to have sex with him you could just tease him."

"DRAKE!"

"I honestly thought you liked me. I guess I was wrong. Sorry for coming in while you were straddling Bobby in your room!"

I was crying now because I had just chosen Drake and he like hates me.

"Why are you crying? Because someone threw the truth in your face?"

"Please stop Drake…it's not what you think -sob-"

"Fine I'll stop. But that's because I'm through with you!"

"DRAKE! DON'T LEAVE!" I sobbed. I was on the floor sobbing and Drake was leaving. Bobby had gotten dressed, using a different shirt (where did he get it?) and he left. I was alone and I felt as fucked up as could be. I felt like I had lost the only family I had left.

I called Bobby.

"Didn't I just leave?"

"Yes -hic- but I need your -hic- help…"

"What is it?"

"Will you -hic- call Drake -hic- and tell him I love him?"

"Yea, sure, if that's all you want…"

"Thank you -hic- so much -hic-"

"No prob' Kay."

"Bye -sob-"

"Bye Kaylee. Drake is so lucky. I should kick his ass."

-Hangs up-

I curled up on the floor sobbing, dropping the phone.

I felt numb, as if unable to feel anything more.

-10 min later-

RiNg! I answered on the first ring.

Me: Hello?

? Kaylee…I'm sorry.

Me: who is this?

Drake: Do you always ask stupid questions?

Me: you broke my heart; I'm entitled to stupid questions.

Drake: is there any chance that I could mend your broken heart?

Me: I highly doubt it.

Drake: Bye.

HE HUNG UP!

I soon found out why though.

"Hey…" he shuffled on the porch.

"Hello." I grumbled. Not moving from my curled up position on the floor. "Kaylee, get up."

"I can't move I'm in to much pain because the guy I loved mashed up my heart with a hammer."

"Please?"

"I hate that word."

I stood up and looked down. I didn't want him to see me cry again.

"Kaylee, I love you too so please tell me you love me."

"Those words don't mean anything."  
"Those words brought me back here didn't they?"

"Those words are the most painful ones I have ever had to say. The last time I told someone I loved them they went and died in a car accident."

"Kaylee…you know I feel bad about that but just because they died doesn't mean you shouldn't love again. Look at Danny. She's a living example."

I wanted him to hold me REALLY badly but I was feeling very depressed.

"GO away and leave me to die here."

"this is my house too you know. And if you think for a second that I would let you die your crazier than I thought. I love you. Tell me you love me too. I know you do and I will not leave until you tell me."

"Drake, I love you."

_Because You Live_

_Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind.  
then your voice holds me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere…_

I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl)  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again,  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm,  
What is life? What's the use, if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel…

Someone…who was there when all my hopes fell.  
I want to fly, lookin' in your eyes…

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl…you live …)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live … I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on, when I lose the fight.  
I want to give what you're givin' me, always…

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (yeah)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky …

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live  
my world, has everything I need to survive…

Because you live…I live…

I live.

"Drake, because you live, I live. Without you there is no me and I love you so much." Right after I said that a fainted, for once crying tears of pure joy. I think he laughed at me but I cant be sure.


	10. Look What He Did

**Why Jesse Why**

Jesse was on his way home from the studio with a couple of skank groupies. Tonight was going to be a good night.

"So girls, what hotel should we crash at tonight?"

"I think we should go to the Hilton" a girl names Shyanne suggested.

'The Hilton it is!" Jesse laughed.

When the car made a turn, something flashed across the road. It looked like a girl. Jesse stopped.

"hello? Is anyone out there?" he called, getting out of his car.

Over in the bushes, a girl with no clothes on was sobbing. When she turned her head, he realized it was Danny. He thought it was an illusion. She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"WHY Jesse WHY?" she yelled.

He fainted.

About 2 min later he woke up, in the car though. He was about to take the turn that he had just taken. Something Flashed across the road. He stopped and got out of the car.

"Danny I KNOW ITS YOU!" he yelled.

When he went over to the bushes, it wasn't Danny. It was a brunette with no clothes crying.

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Help me….-sob-"

"What's your name?"

"Danielle."

"Come here. I have some clothes in the car you can use while you tell me what happened to you."

"Thank you so much." She limped to the car, she had a bad ankle.

I might not have been able to save you Danny but I wont fail this time he thought.

Some voice in his head said

"Jesse, you didn't have to save her, you're the reason she needed saving."

Danny

"Jack GIVE ME SOME BLANKETS!" Danny complained as Jack stole more of the blankets.

"Sorry…" he grumbled and went back to sleep.

"You big poo…" and she too went back to sleep.

-In the Morning-

RiNg RiNg RiNg

"JACK ANSWER THE PHONE DAMNIT I AM IN THE SHOWER!"

"Fine!"

Jack: Hello?

Me: Hey Jack-o Is Danny there?

Jack: Danny! ITS KAYLEE!

Me: MY EAR!

Danny: -rips phone out of Jacks Hand- THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD!

Me: I'm going out with Drake.

Danny: -drops phone-

Me: Hello?

Danny: SORRY AND OMFG! I'm soooo happy for you 2! I knew it was going to happen but I wasn't sure if you would take the chance you big turd.

Me: I'm so happy!

Danny: That's nice but Jack just stripped and he's getting in the shower so I'm going to go join him. Ttyl. Bibi

Me: bibi Danny.

-Hang up-

-Hour Later-

"Jackie, did you touch HN!" Danny pouted. She was half under Jack's bed, searching for her favorite CD.

"I didn't touch Hawk Nelson and never will, you sicko!" Jack laughed.

Danny gave him a disgusted look. "Ew. Not what I meant… -shakes head- No, but seriously, have you seen it 'cause I'm gonna cry if I don't find it…" She gave him a puppy-dog pouty face. **(A/N: I don't own Hawk Nelson, but Danny is IN LOVE with them and their music! And Danny says: Kaylee eats greasy turds… DON'T ASK!)**

"No, but I'll give you a kiss if you don't find it in 10 minutes so you don't cry…" He gave her a kiss and laughed at the expression on her face saying: Fuck the CD, I want the kiss…

"No. Go find the fuckin' CD." Jack laughed, plopping down on his bed and flicking on the TV.

"Whoa. Danny, that looks like you…" Jack exclaimed, pointing at the picture on the television.

Danny stopped looking for her CD and did a double-take at the TV. She starred in horror at the picture. It DID look like her…TOO much like her…It looked exactly like her the day she met Jesse, down to the clothes she was wearing.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I told you that the picture of that girl was an exact replica of me the day I met Jesse? It is. Please turn off the TV."

"OMFG OK!"

-Click-

Danny went over to Jack and sat next to him.

He put his arm around her.

"Jack, how could it be?" she asked softly.

"I have no idea but…..TICKLE FIGHT!" as he started tickling her to the ground.

'YOUR GONNA MAKE ME WET MYSELF HANG ON!" she yelled, going to the bathroom.

"I'm getting fat." She mumbled to herself. She suddenly had a full bladder and HAD TO PEE!

She got a bad feeling about the excess fat and the out of control bladder.

"Maybe I should check…" she said to herself..

She went under the sink and stole one of Evey's ancient pregnant tests. Blue your good, green your pregnant. She did her thing and set it down for a couple seconds. She turned away because she didn't want to know. When she looked she saw the result.

She was pregnant…

Jacks or Jesse's

She told Jack she had to go and went straight to her doctor. He told her that she was 4 months pregnant. She fainted.

When she came back to earth, she asked if he could tell her the name of the father. That whole DNA thing was too confusing for her to explain.

"Well, Ms Blare, the father of This little girl is…wow….Jesse McCartney! Lucky you!" he chuckled.

She passed out on the floor at his feet.

Jack was called to come pick her up and he asked why she was here.

"I think I will leave it up to Danny to tell you that. You name is Jack Mercer right? -gives Jack funny look- and you're her boyfriend?"

"Yes and I'm proud of that but why do you care?"

"oh, nothing."

"frickin' doctors." Mumbles to self.

"Ow my head…" Danny mumbled.

"Welcome back."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why were you at the doctors and passed out on his floor?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"POSITIVE!"

"Would you still love me no matter what?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

The car swerves into a driveway/lawn of someone.

"WHAT! Why do you think I would not love you THIS IS GREAT!"

"Its not yours." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Then whose is it?"

"Jesse's"

"oh…well…I'm GONNA KILL HIM!"

"And we only have 5 months left."

"GRRRRRRR"

"It's a girl"

"YAY!" then he slumped into a anger again.

"I have to tell him."

"WHY!"

"Its his child."

"no its not it's a product of rape Danny. It will never be his in a million years. This baby will be raised by me and you, well that is if you want me to be there…"

"No I want Bobby! YOU IDIOT!"

"Thanks."

"I'm going to call him now."

"I wont leave you for a second."

"Thanks Jack. I love you -stupid face-"

THE CALL OF DOOM

RiNg RiNg RiNg

Jesse: Holla!

Danny: 'ello

Jesse: To what did I do to earn such a treat?

Danny: Asshole. This is important so shut your mouth you prep.

Jesse: That hurts you know. It really hurts.

Danny: SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I WONT TELL YOU!

Jesse: oo sounds interesting. Speak woman speak.

Danny: -growls- Woof to you too ass wipe.

Jesse -chuckles- Good doggy. I may give you a treat later…if your lucky!

Danny: SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL HANG UP ON YOUR ASS!

Jack: Hang up or I will.

Jesse: oh, your boyfriend is here too? Is the girl who tormented my hair here too?

Danny: Shut up.

Jesse: Fine. Tell me what you want I do have a life.

Danny: well your wasting mine so SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Jesse: THEN TELL ME!

Danny: Fine. The night you raped me you made me pregnant. How does that make you feel? Oh, and I'm raising it with Jack.

Jesse: THIS IS WONDERFUL! Now we can get back together and raise this child.

Danny: No, you will never even see her.

Jesse: It's a girl? How many months in are we?

Danny: Not we, I'm the one who's giving birth and raising it so me not we.

Jesse: I will have to fight you for joined custody then. I don't want to. You understand you could just end it and marry me.

Danny: Don't even dream about that. I want to marry Jack.

Jack: REALLY!

Jesse: You love that low life punk?

Danny: THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER! THE BABY IS MINE SO GO BURN IN HELL YOU CREEP!

Jesse: I love you to Danielle.

Danny: It's Danny you bastard.

-Hangs up-

She was shaking by the time she hung up the phone. She knew that he really would fight for her daughter and he might win because she's so young.

Jack: You know I will do everything in my power to help you keep our daughter.

Danny: Yah, and that's why I love you.

Jack reached into his pocket to pull something out.

Jack: Will you marry me? -opens ring case-

Danny: OMG OMG OMG OMG YES YES YES YES YES YAY YAY! -jumps on Jack- I LOVE YOU!

Jack: SO I take it were engaged?

Danny: HELL YAH

Jack kissed her and they started making out in the backseat.

_Animals by Nickelback _

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animalsSo come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're inYou're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animalsSo come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're inWe were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'   
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animalsSo come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_


	11. Melody

**A/N: This is a month after Danny had her baby. Nothing cool happened. Well accept for Rachel committed suicide and the school is out for summer. Thanx for the reviews! -Kaylee-**

Melody

"KAYLEE GRAB ME A DIAPER! SHES GONNA LET IT LOOSE!" Jack screamed."

Danny was asleep having stayed up all night with Melody. Apparently she was awake now.

"I hate you all." She mumbled as she shuffled down the Mercers stairs. Evelyn was back from vacation and boy was she glad to be back. Especially when she found out Danny was having a baby with Jack.

We all knew it was Jess's but we couldn't tell her. She was to happy. It looked like Jack too. That made us kind of nervous.

"Danny! Get over here before she kills me!" Jack screamed.

"Good morning Danny. Melody is acting a little…..strange this morning so you may want to go help Jackie." Evelyn said glancing over to her screaming son.

"Jack, read the directions for the diaper and put it on!" I screamed at him.

Danny went into the baby's room and pushed Jack over.

"I'm her mother and you're an idiot. Let me do it." She stated, scowling because she had to get out of bed.

"B…b…but I'm not an idiot right?" I stammered, cowering from Danny.

"No, your just a ditzy blonde." She smirked.

"Thanks Danny. Well guess who's not changing Melody's diapers? ME!" I yelled at her, starting to laugh.

"Like you could do it anyway?" she threw back at me.

"Go fuck a cow!"

"NOT AROUND MY KID!" Jack yelled.

Danny smiled at him. It was one of those happy but sad smiles.

We heard knocking at the door and I ran to see who it was. Why am I always the one who answers the door?

"HELLO!" I called while I walked to the door.

"Let me in Kaylee." I heard an o to familiar voice.

"NO WAY!" I screamed, turning around.

"Melody is my daughter and I have the right to see her." Jesse said.

"No, she's Jacks daughter and you're not getting in this house k? Go die and make the world a happier place." I yelled.

OMG I JUST SAID THAT TO JESSE MCCARTNEY!

"Danny your stalker is here!" I called.

"Tell him I hate him and that he should go masturbate to his mother." She called back.

"Kay'" I replied.

"She said that she hates you and that she thinks you should go masturbate to your mother. And that I posted your pictures on the net. Nice hair." I laughed.

"Shut up you whore." He said.

Drake came down stairs in his boxers, his hair all messed up.

SEXY!

"Mornin'" Drake mumbled.

His eyes got really big when he saw Jesse right there.

My question is, why are we all at the Mercer house?

WE DO HAVE OUR OWN HOUSES.

"Kaylee, back away and let me kill him." Drake Started moving to the door, getting madder by the second.

"Drake, no. He's here For Melody." I told him.

"Well, I hate to inform your royal pain in the ass that he's not going to even see her." Drake told him, using his snotty pissed off voice.

I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away.

"Come on Drake. He's not worth your time. Come with me and I promise I will make it better."

"Kaylee, you know I would do anything for what your suggesting but this has to end." He told me, pulling back his hand.

"All I was going to do was kiss you but that's ok." I said.

He laughed and asked me to leave.

I kissed him for about 20 sec and left, looking at him looking at me.

"COME BACK ALIVE DRAKE, PLEASE!" I called from the baby's room.

Melody was finally calm and asleep in Danny's arms. She was wrapped up in a t shirt from Jack's band. It was the only way she would fall asleep.

Jack looked at her with such love in his eyes you would have never guessed that she wasn't his.

She had soft blue eyes and an adorable shade of brown hair. Like a chestnut brown. She had a smile as big as Jacks and Danny's obnoxious laugh.

She could not have been happier unless Jesse didn't exist.

Somehow Jesse had gotten into the house.

Danny knew something was wrong. No one else did but I'm guessing it was a mother thing.

I took Drake into the kitchen to prepare some food while Jack was looking for a suitable blanket instead of his favorite shirt.

Evelyn was upstairs doing something…..we don't really know….

Danny was alone in Melody's room, which was totally cute. The walls were swirls of red black blue and green with music notes on the ceiling.

The door had a sign that said 'This is the room of the Melody of my life.'

Jesse walked in.

"Jesse, BACK OFF!" she said as loud as she could not to wake Melody.

"She's so beautiful." He said, breathless.

"Yah and she looks nothing like you." She told him, with an angry look on her face.

"I have to have her Danny. She's perfect." He told her, not even looking away from the baby.

"No you do not. She is mine and Jacks and when Jack and I get married, he's going to adopt her."

"I will not let that man adopt what's rightfully mine." He said, getting angry.

"I will have this child, one way or another." He whispered and left the room.

Danny was afraid. Seriously scared. This guy is crazy. He's sneaky too. She decided not to leave Melody for a second. Even to go to the bathroom. 'I guess Jack will have to live then' she thought.

"Kaylee!" she whispered/yelled.

Over Protective Mothers Are Scary

I think Danny needs some serious help. SHE IS SCARY! Not one of us were allowed into Melody's room, accept for Jack.

"Melody, I wont let Jesse take you and that's a promise." She whispered to the bundle in her arms.

Sooner or later she fell asleep, forgetting to lock the window.

Jesse crawled in and almost fell off of the window sill.

"Ow!" he cursed when he hit his head on a shelf.

He looked at his baby in this unworthy skanks arms.

He lifted out the child gently, switching it with a big thing of bread.

She hugged it and moved a bit. Melody opened her eyes and they looked afraid. He hushed her and she didn't open her mouth.

Then he unlocked the door and left. Leaving a note to her, that said 'she's mine and I told you I would have her'

-Morning-

The next morning was hectic. It went basically like this:

Danny: -sobbing- My -sob- baby! -sobbing-

Jack: Danny, it will be ok, we will find her!

Me: OH MY GOD

Drake: This will not end well.

Evelyn: Um…Why would he steal Jacks baby?

-looks at Evelyn-

Danny: -sobbing uncontrollably-

Jack: -tries to hug her but her whole frame is convulsing- Danny stop your scaring me!

Me: -passes out-

Drake: -picks up me and caries me out of room- I have to take her out of here. This is too much.

Jack: -staring at Danny, beginning to cry as well-

Evelyn didn't know what to do so she went and started making cookies.

Missing

We couldn't find her for days, months then years. It had been 2 years since she had disappeared. She hadn't left Melody's room since the accident. Jack had to carry her places. She was comatose in depression.

In 2 years on Melody's birthday, a note was stuck on the window of her room.

'I think you should see how beautiful you daughter is. I'm bringing her back but you better not try anything. Be alone. Or you could just not see her.'

Danny stood up and moved to the window. She broke down on the floor and sobbed, causing Jack to come in.

He saw the note and got down next to her to hold her.

She's Beautiful

Melanie danced in the front yard with her dad. Her hair was down to her shoulders and in braids. Jesse was so happy. These 2 years had been so wonderful. She wouldn't speak yet though. She could read, write and do simple math at 2 but she couldn't speak. Today Jesse was going to show Danielle her child. He explained to Melody that she was going to be visiting her mom. He looked at his adorable child and thought about how beautiful she is. Perfect in every way.


	12. Hi I'm Your Daughter

**A/N: Danny and Kaylee are now 18, Jack is 19, Becca is 21, Bobby is 19, Drake is 18, Jesse is 24, and Melody is turning 3. Everyone's out of school (well accept for Melody because she's not in school yet).**

Hi, You're my Daughter

Danny paced her room. She was totally freaking out. Her daughter was going to be here any min and she had no idea what to say or have ready.

In about one hour there was a knock on the door. She flew to it and when she opened it she saw her 2 year old daughter standing there, looking like she wanted to cry.

"Melody!" she cried, scooping up the little girl.

"Melanie." She said, in a cute little girl voice.

"What?"

"Melanie!"

"No honey, your name is Melody."

She had a confused look on her face.

"Melody, I'm your mother. My name is Danny, but to you I'm mom. Do you remember me at all?" she asked, feeling tears spring up in her eyes.

The small girl searched her memories but when she though of a woman, she thought of a young happy healthy girl. This woman was sad, weary and gray. This couldn't be her mom. She pulled out a picture from her little jumper pocket. It was a picture of Danny and Jack holding hands. This was the picture from the day after Jack found out he was going to be a dad.

"Honey, that's me…" she whispered.

"No. Mommy happy. You sad." She stated. She was certain she was right.

"Melody, please try to remember me…" she pleaded, as she tucked some stray hairs behind her ears. She took the picture and tried to smile like she did that day. The little child seemed to make a connection though this must have been one of the crappiest smiles she's ever had. Melody looked up at her mom and smiled. That was Jacks smile and Danny knew that with all of her heart that this had to be his daughter. The test was wrong. Melody was jacks daughter, all the way. Melody grabbed Danny's hand and took her to the living room. She showed her mom a picture she had made. It was a little kids drawing, obviously, but it was the most amazing one she had ever seen. It was a picture of Danny with emerald green eyes and a silly outfit. It was the eyes that got to her. Somewhere deep inside her, a door opened. All of her sadness was gone. She scooped up her little girl and ran upstairs to where she knew Jack was.

I'll Wait Forever

Jack was inside the house, making sure Danny stays safe. No matter how depressed and lifeless she seemed, he stayed with her throughout it all. There was the occasional time where she was herself, even for a moment, and those are what kept him with her. Her friends didn't give up either. Kaylee was over every day and Becca came back from college to try and help. He heard a pounding sound coming from the stairs and was immediately worried. Then he heard giggling and he was curious. He walked over to the door and saw Danny and a little girl racing up the stairs.

"Danny? Melody?" he whispered, feeling a tear run down his cheek.

Danny ran over to him and pulled into a huge hug. He was crying, thinking it was only a dream. She was kissing him and wiping away his tears.

"JACK MY BABY IS BACK AND I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH AND -kiss- I AM SO HAPPY!"

He realized it had to be real and bent down to look at the little girl.

"Hey honey, my name is-"

"Jack!" she giggled in her all to cute voice.

"yah, that's my name… Do you remember me?" he asked as a couple tears ran down his cheek.

"Jack is daddy. Mommy love daddy lots. Daddy go LALALALALALALA!" she said and pretended to sing.

"Well daddy wants you to know that he loves you very much. He missed you and he will never let you go. Never." He was sobbing now and he hugged her close. Danny knelt next to him and stroked his head.

"Ok daddy!" she laughed.

They all stayed there for a while until they heard a door slam. It was the front door and they knew only to well who it was.

"Melanie! Where are you angel? Mommy needs to stop playing games and give me my daughter!" he called, after not finding the two in the room.

"Bad man here. He scare me." She whispered, her body beginning to shake.

"Don't worry honey, he won't touch you ever again." Jack whispered as Danny pulled her into a hug. "Take her to my room. NOW!"

They hurried down the hall and left the door open a bit for Jack to run in. He came to the door and shut it, telling them he wouldn't be coming in. Danny's eyes got wide and she was afraid. _What is he going to do? He should be in here with us I cant loose him! Not now after I have back Melody and everything's better!_ Danny thought.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. _ No its Jesse!_

"JACK!" she called out, while Melody started to cry.

"DADDY!" Melody cried.

Jack was heading down the stairs, though it sounded like someone was coming up. Stupid old stairs.

He ran outside and tripped in the snow. He heard Jesse come outside as well.

"Where's my daughter Punk?" he asked, mocking Jack.

"Somewhere you will never find her!" he said as he spit near Jesse's feet.

Jesse pulled out a gun. He shot Jack in the shoulder just as Danny dashed out of the house.

"JACK!" she screamed and she covered her mouth so she wouldn't throw up.

Melody was behind her and she started to wail.

"Well hello Danielle." Jesse said as he turned away from Jack.

Jack was on the ground arching his back, the blood pumping from his open wound, the snow around him turning red.

"YOU BASTARD!" Danny screamed. Melody clung to her leg and screamed louder.

"Now now, there's no need to scream. All I want is the kid." Jesse said.

"I WILL SCREAM! YOU SHOT MY FIANCE!" She screamed and ran to Jack. Melody followed, leaving no room for the crazy bastard to steal her.

Jack had stopped making noise and he lay still. The snow around him was red from his blood. Danny picked p his head and hugged it, pleading him to breath.

"Jack, I love you so much. Please don't leave me! I can't live without you! Please, Jack please." She sobbed.

He choked and blood landed on her face. She didn't even notice because she was hysterical.

Melody grabbed his hand with both of hers. She put it on her heart, and said "Daddy, make your heart go bump bump. Feel? My heart go bump bump."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Melody. "Melody, Danny, I love you both so much… -gasps- please, stay safe…..-gasp- Melody, my heart is always with yours….dont ever forget that kiddo. -gasp- Danny, I love you with all of my heart, and every ounce of love left in me -gasp-….." then he died. Or so they thought. Melody pulled out Danny's cell and Danny hugged Jack and kissed him a bunch. Melody was crying really hard as was Danny but she managed to call 911. She put it to Danny's head when the woman asked for an address and Danny managed to blurt it out.

**Without you: Jesse McCartney**

_I like when you whisper softly  
Things only I should hear  
That lead me on_

I like the way you smile at me  
And make me feel like nothig'  
Can go wrong (nothing can go wrong)

Tell me this will last forever,  
Don't you ever leave...

**Chorus**  
I don't wanna be without u,  
dream without u-  
walk without u,  
talk without u baby...

I'll never take a chance without u,  
Dance without u,  
Nothing is the same without U, baby...

I could never be without u,  
Heal without u -  
Begin without u,  
End without u...

Baby I'm in need,  
I can't breathe,  
No I don't wanna be...  
Without U

I love when your eyes wash over me  
With a look only I can tell  
What's on your mind...(no no no)

I love the way that you find me  
Whenever I've lost my way,  
Your just in time...(yeah)

Baby we've got something started  
Say we'll never stop

**Chorus**

I'll lock up my heart  
and throw away the key  
if that's what it takes  
To keep you lovin' me...  
You open the door,  
To all that's good in me,  
I cant deny the truth,  
That I could never be without u...

**Chorus**


End file.
